Love Bites at Six
by britttt-knee
Summary: Ginny Weasley is six and doesn’t really know the meaning of love bite except that her mother is always sending Howlers to Charlie about it. She asked of course and her mother just told her never to think of getting one. But a little girl likes playing rig


**Title: **Love Bites at Six

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: K+

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley is six and doesn't really know the meaning of love bite except that her mother is always sending Howlers to Charlie about it. She asked of course and her mother just told her never to think of getting one. But a little girl likes playing right? So, maybe love bites aren't all that bad.

* * *

A child of six sat at the kitchen table eating her lunch as she listened to her mother write what the howler was to say. She listened to her mother muttering about love bites as she finished off the last bit of her sandwich. It was October seventh and not much was happening in the Weasley home. 

Ginny Weasley was at the mere age of six and a box of energy. She had the dark red hair that all Weasley's had yet her hair was more a deep shade of red with light caramel streaks only noticeable in the sun. She had a fair skin tone only because she spent most of her time outside. Her trademark freckles were dusted across her nose and under her eyes and her dark brown eyes held a sparkle in them because she was happy. Her red hair was tied up in a bun and a dark green dress clung to her small body as she went barefoot that day.

Her brothers, Fred and George were out in the backyard flying around. They were nine and full of energy that even Ginny couldn't keep up with. Her other brother, Ron was up in the living room playing with the toy set his uncle Bilius had sent him. He too was older then her yet only by a year.

Hoping down from the cushioned chair, Ginny set her dish in sink before moving right beside her mother to read what she wrote. She had fallen in love with reading being that she learned when she was almost four since Percy had taught her over the summer.

Being the youngest of seven children, she was showered with the most love plus she was the only girl which was also why she was harbored with over protectiveness.

Reading a few words like, love bites, girls, and grades; she knew Charlie was in trouble especially since the paper was red and the envelope was yet to be enchanted into a howler. With her loud breathing and grasp on her mother's shoulder, she was surprised Molly Weasley didn't tell her to stop.

When finishing reading the note and gathering the information she went to find her brother. Running into the living room, she practically tripped and fell on top of him yet caught herself as she sat down beside him and looked at the train set he was given.

"**Charlie's in trouble.**" Was the first thing out of her mouth and she knew it would catch Ron's attention, simply because Charlie was the brother he was really close to.

"**Really, why?**" Ron asked as he left his train alone and turned his attention to Ginny.

"**Girls.**" Ginny replied with a grin as Ron scrunched his face up.

"**Girls are icky and Charlie said he'd never touch one after I told him about that one girl who stepped on my foot and pulled my hair.**" Ron stated trying to make it out as though Ginny was lying.

"**You mean Pansy? Grandma Prewitt made me meet her and these two other girls. They are mean.**" Ginny said as she sprawled out on her stomach.

"**She is. She pushed me when we went to visit dad at the ministry. She is weird and I don't ever want to see her again.**" Ron stated as he went back to his train set.

"**Well, Charlie kissed a girl.**" Ginny input, once again getting Ron's attention.

"**No, he didn't. Like I said before, Girls are icky and they have diseases.**" Ron replied looking up from his train.

"**I'm telling mum, you called me icky and we don't have diseases.**" She said as she stuck out her tongue before deciding to crawl into the kitchen.

Arriving in the kitchen, she noticed her mother was no longer present at the table but was now preparing a cake for her husband since he owled her earlier with news.

"**Mum, are girls icky? Ronald said they were.**" Ginny asked as she climbed into a seat near the cooking ingredients.

"**Ginny, dear you know girls are icky. You're a girl. Now pass me two eggs.**" Molly replied as she took the two eggs from Ginny's small hands.

"**Mummy, what's a love bite?**" Ginny asked looking up at her mother who turned to face her.

"**It's something a boy usually gives a girl and I know you better not come home with one when you are older.**" Molly commented before turning back to her cake mix.

"**How do girls get love bites?**" Ginny asked wanting to know these things. She was a curious child.

"**Well, sometimes a boy tries to mark you as his by sucking on your neck.**" Molly began before turning to her youngest child. "**You use to give them to yourself when you were three. You'd suck on your arms thinking you were kissing you're cuts and scrapes. You gave Ron and the twins one. You tried to make them feel better by kissing their cheeks.**" Molly finished with a soft smile reliving her memories of her youngest child.

"**Mummy, I'm going to go play with Ronnie.**" Ginny told her with a smile knowing she knew something her brother didn't. Hoping down from her chair, she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist giving her a hug before running off.

"**I know what a love bite is.**" Ginny proclaimed as she skipped into the sitting room where Fred and George had join Ron yet they were whispering to each other.

"**What is it then?**" George asked his younger sister as Fred leaned back into the couch and Ron looked up to watch the exchange.

"**I can't say. Mum has to tell you.**" She replied with a grin as she sat down next to Ron. "**I told you Charlie kissed a girl and he gave her a love bite too.**" She whispered to him, since he was the one closes to her and always there when she had nightmares.

"**What's a love bite?**" Ron asked as he whispered back interested in the word.

"**When someone sucks on your face or neck.**" Ginny answered as she began to maneuver Ron's train.

"**Don't touch it.**" Ron snapped as he pushed her hand away. He seemed to be very overprotective of his train set.

"**Fine.**" Ginny stated with a pout before standing up and marching up the flight of stairs to her room. She was furious with her brother, simply because she let him know what a love bite was and he wouldn't let her play with his train.

Stepping into her room, she plopped down on her bed with her arms crossed and sat there for probably five minutes staring at the wall.

Ginny's room reflected how the girl was. The walls were painted yellow because her father said 'she brightened up his world like the sun'. A white bed was pushed off into the corner with a quilt sewn by her mother on it. A white armoire that was her mother's as a child stood by her door and a white table was under her window. She may of not had some fancy furniture but she knew not to complain because her parents made her these things out of love plus she loved showing off the armoire to her playmates because it had carvings of flowers in it. A few stuffed toys laid on her floor and only three sat on her bed; a green dragon, silver owl, and a star.

"**Stupid Ron never lets me play with his stuff.**" Ginny began muttering to herself as she laid back on her bed. She could never be mad for longer then an hour and simply because she got bored.

"**There's nothing to do. I hate the school years. Bill is never around.**" She said to herself wishing it was summer so she saw her older brothers. When they got right off the train she was first to give hugs and harbor with her own kisses.

Thinking back to Charlie and his conflicts, she wondered what the girl's love bite looked like since she now know what and how they were done. Deciding to test out her new knowledge, she went over to the corner by her closet where she knew she wouldn't be bothered.

It was probably five o'clock when Molly Weasley announced dinner. Arthur had just arrived home with news that he was promoted. Searching for each of her kids, she found Fred and George in their father's office and sent them off to the kitchen. Now, she had two other children to find. Searching, she found Ron in the bathroom about to place his train in the water before Molly stopped him. So, now with Ron's hand eloped in her hand, she went looking for her daughter.

"**Gin bug.**" Molly called out as she pushed the door to her daughter's room opened. Looking around, she knew of the little hiding spot, Ginny had found which was the corner by her closet was. "**Gin?**" She questioned as she saw the child was in curled up and asleep.

"**Ron, you go downstairs and let your father know we'll be down in a minute.**" Molly said as she ushered her youngest son out of the room before turning to Ginny and shaking her a bit.

"**What…?**" Ginny questioned groggily as she sat up.

"**Time for dinner.**" Molly answered not seeing the mark's on her daughter's arm simply because the light was dim and the bulb was sure to die soon. Grasping her daughter's hand, she led her out of the room and to where everyone else was.

"**Molly, what happened?**" Arthur asked as he noticed his daughter's arms.

"**What?**" Molly asked before looking at Ginny. "**Ginny, what did you do?**" Molly asked while inspecting her daughter's left arm.

"**I got love bites!**" Ginny said with a huge grin. She thought it was alright since she wasn't yelled at but the twins were snickering behind their rolls.

"**Oh, Ginny…**" Molly stated with a sigh as she sat down at the table with Ginny following suit. Molly knew it would be awhile before the marks were gone but at least after a bath and a goodnight's sleep Ginny's arm would be clear again.

* * *

It's been awhile since I've written but I decided to do a story back when Ginny was a kid. I hope you enjoy because my muse is back! Yeah, I had a bit of writer's block and I'm most likely not going to finish any of my other fics except Raising Draco and start new ones. Enjoy and id any is interested in being a BETA, I need a new one.

**Brittnee aka Aimee Malfoy**

Check out my livejournal.


End file.
